Legacy of the Hero 3: Back to the Future IV
by Joseph Sockolof
Summary: When a certain doctor shows up in Coruscant with a time machine, our heroes join him on a wild ride through time....
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Legacy of the Hero

Part 3: Back to the Future IV

Written by: Joseph Sockolof

* * *

DRAMATIS PERSONAE

Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown – Inventor/Time Traveler

Marty Seamus McFly/Clint Eastwood/Calvin Klein – Doc's Assistant/Time Traveler

Jules Brown – Doc's oldest son

Verne Brown – Doc's youngest son

Clara Clayton Brown – Doc's Wife

Einstein – Doc's Dog from 1985

Marshall Strickland – Hill Valley 1885 Sheriff

Maggie McFly – Marty's ancestor from 1885

Seamus McFly – Marty's ancestor from 1885

Jennifer Parker – Marty's Girlfriend from 1985

Lorraine Baines McFly – Marty's Mother

George McFly – Marty's father

Biff Tannen – Witless trouble maker from Present Day Hill Valley

* * *

PROLOUGE

Hundreds of years into the future, in a distant distant distant land known as Hill Valley, California a local scientist has a concussion and when he wakes up he has a picture of the flux capacitor in his head. The flux capacitor is what makes time travel possible. 50 years later he puts the flux capacitor into a DeLoreon. On the night when he conducts his first Time Travel experiment with his dog, Einstein, he gets shot by Libyan Terrorists and seventeen year old Marty McFly accidentally gets sent back 50 years into the past! And you know the rest of the story…

* * *

Chapter 1

September 7, 1885

9:30 A.M.

Hill Valley, California

Doc Emmett L. Brown along with Clara Clayton had just witnessed Marty and the DeLoreon travel 100 years into the future and a colossal train wreck. All of a sudden Marshall Strickland showed up with a couple deputies asking Emmett and Clara what happened. Marshall was getting pretty spooked out and suspicious of Doc so he paid no attention to his story but paid careful attention to Miss Clayton's. Clara had the whole story formed in her head the minute 'Clint' and the Deloreon drove to 1985. This is Clara's story.

"I was on the train when two masked men came aboard and hijacked it. The next thing I know they had unhooked the compartments from the front part and had switched the tracks and were heading for Shonash Ravine! I was just about to head for town when I saw Emmett and Clint hastily riding after the Hijacked part of the train. When Emmett reached me I rode with him on his horse. By the time Emmett and I had reached the train Clint was already aboard and trying to both stop the train and subdue the hijackers. The hijacked train was nearing the edge of the ravine when one of the hijackers pulled out a stick of dynamite! Emmett and I tried to grab Clint before the train exploded and fell into the ravine, but the hijackers just sped up the train and had knocked Clint out! A few moments later the train with the 2 hijackers and Clint inside exploded and fell into Shonash Ravine!" Clara said.

Marshall accepted the story and ordered the deputies to head back to town. After a few more words of regret over Clint's death he too rode for town. Doc just hoped that Marty had made it out of the Deloreon before the 1985 train ran it over. For he had memorized the 1985 train schedule and had arranged for the time machine to arrive just seconds before the train. He was just glad Clara had survived the ordeal with the train. Clara was full of questions on their ride back to Hill Valley. Doc did his best to educate Clara on time travel and his adventures with Marty McFly. Clara was pleasantly surprised to learn Marty 'Clint' was related to Maggie and Seamus McFly. By the time they reached Clara's house Emmett had filled her in on who he was and where he was from.

"Now I need to build another time machine," he told Clara.

Clara asked Emmett why he had to build another one. Doc told her that her presence in 1885 was a danger to the space-time continuum and that it could create a major paradox. Although Clara did not really understand that much about time travel and paradoxes she agreed with him when she found out that she was supposed to fall into Shonash Ravine. A few weeks later Emmett had purchased a steam train and started working on a new flux capacitor. While he worked on it with Clara he told her the story of how the idea came to him that morning 70 years into the future. It took 3 months to build the flux capacitor and once he had finished that he installed it on the front of the steam train. He then married Clara a week later. One year later they had Jules. Two years after that they had Verne. Doc was so busy for the next 6 years with the boys he had no time for the time machine! It took another month to build the other items needed for time travel into the train. Finally it was ready to time travel! He took Clara and the boys aboard and took the train to Hill Valley, California 2055!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hill Valley, California

November 5, 2055

8:00 A.M.

Doc and family arrived in Hill Valley 160 years in the future. Doc told his family that it was 100 years ago that he thought of the idea of the flux capacitor. He hid the train in an alley, the same alley where he had hid the Deloreon 40 years ago. He then dashed off to find futuristic clothes for them all. He came back with what looked like clown clothes! Jules and Verne both made disgusted looks at these new clothes.

"They actually wear this in the future?" Jules asked.

Doc shook his head. After they had all changed Doc led them to Fusion Industries. He quickly ran in and purchased a highly sophisticated Mr. Fusion and briskly walked out. The Brown family then ran quickly back to the train and installed the Mr. Fusion into the back of the train and headed for their next stop. Emmett led them to the place where he had the hover conversion done to the Deloreon in 2015. He entered and quietly grabbed the parts for the hover conversion and quietly walked out. Jules and Verne were both astonished that their father had just stolen something. They then went back to the train and installed the hover conversion. Doc then took them all to the rejuvenation clinic and had Clara have a massive overhaul along with himself. They then boarded the train. Doc entered the destination: Hill Valley California, October 27, 1985, 10:04 A.M. A minute later they had arrived at the scene of the disastrous demise of the original Deloreon.

Doc saw Marty and Jennifer Parker on the ground by the tracks and cried " Marty!"

Marty then cried "Doc!"

Doc then made the introductions and handed Marty the picture of the two of them in front of the new clock tower in 1885. He waved goodbye and made ready to leave.

"Where are you going next? Back to the Future?" Marty asked.

"Nope. Already been there." Doc replied.

He then shut the windows activated the hover circuits of the train and then entered the time destination: November 5, 1255, 10:04 A.M., and then turned on the newly installed location destination and entered: Coruscant. He then accelerated the train up to 88 miles per hour and traveled through time and location to Coruscant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coruscant

November 5, 1255

9:45 A.M.

In Coruscant they have highly advanced technology than everyone else. It being the year 1255, they already had advanced computers, vehicles, weapons, and of course massive Star Destroyers. The Jedi were a different case however. They had special powers they called "The Force" and wielded complex weapons called lightsabers. No one in Hyrule or Middle Earth had even understood any of the complex technology in Coruscant! They had no knowledge of its existence before the company of heroes had arrived last month. Today was a very special occasion however. Today was the 40th anniversary of the beginnings of the Rebellion. It was also the day the New Republic was having the Award Ceremony for the new Jedi Masters' numerous accomplishments in the past few weeks. The Ceremony would begin at exactly 10:04 A.M. After the ceremony was over they would start the festivities of the annual Rebellion Remembrance Day.

The new Jedi Masters were just walking down the aisle of the throne room to accept their awards when all of a sudden everybody present saw and heard three sonic booms!

" What the heck?" Link yelled in surprise.

All the Jedi Masters drew out their lightsabers and ignited them. They prepared for battle. The rest of the heroes drew out their weapons as well as the citizens present. Several had guns out and cocked. Legolas had an arrow fit to his bow and aimed at the strange contraption's door. The vehicle then landed in the middle of the Throne Room. The engines then shut down and the door opened. An elderly man stepped out. Legolas mistook him for Saruman and fired his arrow straight at the man's chest! Luckily for Doc however, he had his bulletproof vest on and the arrow just fell to the ground harmlessly. Legolas was shocked! Emmett then held up his hands in peace and said

" I come in peace! I will now like to meet with the Jedi Council and the Company of Heroes from Middle Earth and Hyrule!"

Yoda stepped forward spoke with Doc Brown for a couple minutes and led the Browns to the council chamber where they met the company of heroes and the Jedi Masters. They all sat down. Doc stepped forward and explained that he was a time traveler from Hill Valley, California, in the year of 1985, and he had important information of the fate of Coruscant, Middle Earth, and Hyrule. He then told them that in the year 3055 all their land would come under the control of the Tannens, who were behind all this turmoil they were going through now with Sidious, Sauron, the White Witch, and Ganon. The Jedi Masters and the Heroes were shocked that such a family existed. Doc explained that while in 2015 helping a friend save his future he briefly visited 3055 and found all this out. He then asked for Link, Gandalf, Aragorn, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Gimli, Legolas, Chewie, Han Solo, Luke, and Leia's help. They all agreed and prepared for the journey aboard the time machine. Once they were all settled in the train and Jules and Verne under the protective care of a Jedi, Doc entered the destination and location. The destination was October 27, 1985, 10:05 A.M. One minute after he had left Marty and Jennifer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eastwood Bridge

Hill Valley, California

October 27, 1985

10:04 A.M.

Marty and Jennifer were starting to pick up all the parts of the Deloreon and put it in Marty's truck when they heard the three sonic booms again. Marty and Jennifer turned around to see the door open to a trainful of strangers and Doc and Clara. Doc came out quickly. He spoke to Jennifer first by saying:

" Get in the train! Marty and I should be back in fifteen minutes! Jennifer complied.

Marty was shocked at the abrupt order from Doc to Jennifer. He started to ask for an explanation when Doc interrupted him.

"We need to get to your house now!" Marty led Doc to the 4X4 and hopped into the driver's seat.

When Doc had got in and shut the door Marty sped off towards Lyon Estates. On their way Doc explained that Marty had to get his skateboard and Guitar from his room without his parents seeing him and then get a trench coat and a big hat to cover his face. He was then to hide out of site of the front door until Doc had told Lorraine and George that he had found Calvin Klein, and that 'Calvin' had something important to tell them.

Marty would then come out and play ' Johnny B. Goode' to convince them he was Calvin Klein and then get on his skateboard and 'catch a ride' on a passing vehicle and do a couple stunts like the ones he did while being chased by Biff in 1955. Marty would then come to the front door and take off his disguise and together he and Doc would tell Lorraine and George about the Time Machine.

Marty nearly screamed in surprise.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because your parents need to help us fix 3055!" Doc replied.

"What's wrong with 3055? And, what about that stuff about ' the Future hasn't been written yet, so make it a good one?" Marty asked.

"In answer to your second question, your future is a disaster because of the Tannen Regime. They control the government in 3055!" Doc hastily explained.

Marty thought this over and parked the truck just out of range of his house. He sneaked by the front door, quietly opened the gate and his window, climbed in his room grabbed his skateboard and guitar, and went to hide out of site of the front door while getting his disguise on.

Meanwhile, Doc went up to the front door of the McFly house and rang the bell. Lorraine answered. A brief look of recognition flashed across her face.

"Aren't you Calvin's Uncle?" she asked.

"Why yes, I am! And that is why I have come here today, it is rather important. Is George home?" Doc replied.

Lorraine said George was home and admiring his new book. Doc asked if Lorraine could get George to come out as well. When Lorraine came out with George, Doc told them that Calvin had something important to tell them. At that moment Marty came out in disguise and did all the stunts. Lorraine and George were pleased to see this and rather enjoyed remembering that week in 1955. When Marty was done he approached them and took off his disguise. Lorraine nearly fainted.

" Calvin! You look just the same and just like my youngest son, Marty!" she exclaimed.

Doc then explained to Lorraine and George how he had built a time machine into a Deloreon and that two days ago Marty had accidentally been sent back to the week of November 5, 1955 and how Marty had accidentally stopped George and Lorraine from meeting and had to get them together.

"I remember that I never saw Calvin again after the day of the storm, even after he had promised we would see each other again!" Lorraine exclaimed.

George was just speechless. Doc then told them that he needed their help in defeating the Tannens in 3055.

"3055?" they both exclaimed.

Emmett just nodded. Lorraine asked where the Deloreon was and Doc told her how it was destroyed.

"Then how are we supposed to get to 3055?" George asked in confusion.

Doc simply said, "You will see"

They then all got into Marty's truck and headed for Eastwood Bridge. On the drive there Doc and Marty told them of there recent time travels and explained to them the situation more fully. The last part was a surprise to Marty as well. When they got to Eastwood Bridge, Lorraine spotted the train.

"You built this in 1885? I didn't think they had this kind of technology back then or now either!" she exclaimed.

Doc explained that this technology would not be available until at least 2015. The door of the train opened and Clara stepped out and introduced herself. When they had all got in the train Doc entered the destination of Hill Valley, California, November 12, 90015, 10:04 P.M. He then turned on the hover circuits and sped up to 88 M.P.H. Lorraine and George were amazed at what they saw next.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hill Valley, California

November 12, 90015

10:04 P.M.

When they arrived in Hill Valley they noticed a huge difference. Lorraine saw cars hovering in the air! George meanwhile was focusing on the buildings. The buildings looked similar to the ones he had seen in Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back, in Cloud City! Doc landed the train in a rundown alley. Doc, Marty, Clara, Jennifer, George, Link, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Ben stepped out of the time machine and got their first good look at the future and were astonished.

"Great Scott!" Emmett exclaimed.

He had just seen what looked like Biff Tannen. Lorraine immediately hid behind George.

"Don't worry Mom! Dad and I can handle him!" Marty said boldly.

Doc immediately pushed them all back into the alley and told them to stay there while he and Clara got disguises for all of them. Navi was numbed at all the technology she had seen in the first five minutes after landing. Link on the other hand was deciding on how much equipment and weapons he could stock up on when all of a sudden Zelda stepped into the alley.

"Zelda?" Link exclaimed.

The young woman shook her head and said that she was Zelda the 9000th. She then explained how when Link had not come back from his quest 8000 years ago Zelda had defeated Ganondorf and had restored peace to Hyrule and had married a young farm boy named Tingle. Link was outraged at this. Marty quickly pulled out the sleep inducer and knocked him out before he did anything rash. Zelda the 9000th then walked out of the alley.

A few minutes later Doc and Clara returned with a couple bags full of futuristic clothes. When Emmett saw Link in the ground unconscious, he dropped his bags and screamed

"Great Scott! Did Tannen attack you guys?" Marty quickly explained how they had met Zelda's future descendant and how Link had become almost violent so Marty had to knock him out with the sleep inducer.

After hearing the explanation Doc handed out the disguises and the company got dressed. Their next order of business was to stock up on the high tech gadgets of 90015 and to get some Hoverboards. Once they had everything, they all got on the train. Doc entered the destination of Hill Valley, California, November 12, 3055, 10:04 P.M.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hill Valley, California

November 12, 3055

10:04 P.M.

Clock Tower

It was precisely 1,100 years to the minute since Doc Emmett L. Brown had sent Marty McFly back to 1985. When the steam train had arrived in 3055, just slightly above the clock tower, they heard a huge roar of thunder! Before they knew it, they heard a huge crack and saw a peal of lightning tear through the flux capacitor. They were stuck in the year of 3055!

"Great Scott! This is heavy!" Emmett yelled in shock.

"Ya, who would have guessed that exactly 1,100 years to the minute after you had sent me back to 1985, there would be another storm." Marty said.

All of a sudden Clara interrupted the conversation.

"Emmett doesn't that lightning rod look like what you used to send Marty back to 1985?" she asked.

"Great Scott! You're right, there I am right there staring up at us!" Doc screamed.

Emmett quickly lowered the train down to the ground and shut it down. He then opened the door and along with Lorraine, George, Marty, Jennifer, and Clara, stepped out of the train to confront his 'future counterpart.' The Doc of 3055 was apparently expecting them.

"It's about time! What took you so long on getting back from 1955?" he asked.

"1955? Great Scott! Are you saying you know of a past or future form of myself that is in 1955?' Emmett from 1985 asked in disbelief.

"November 12, 1955, 10:04 P.M. to be exact." Doc from 3055 answered calmly as if they were talking about the weather.

1985 Doc asked the 3055 Doc why another counterpart of him was in 1955 again. 3055 Doc explained that Biff had stolen the Aerovette time machine back in 2085 and went back to 1955 and killed Marty.

"Great Scott!' Doc, Clara, Lorraine, George, and Jennifer screamed in unison. Marty hadn't screamed because he had fainted at the news and cracked his head on the pavement. Lorraine turned to ask Marty something and discovered him with a cracked head on the pavement.

"Great Scott! I think Marty's unconscious!" she screamed in panic.

They all rushed to Marty to see if he was ok. When they shook him several times and he still hadn't woken up they tried waving a bunch of smelling salts under his nose. The smelling salts did not work either.

"Great Scott! I believe he's in a coma!" A young man of about 25 and resembling Emmett at that age said.

"Great Scott! It's Jules!" Clara screamed.

"No, I am his son." Jules the Second clarified.

Clara was shocked that Emmett and Jules were still alive more than a thousand years later. 3055 Emmett explained how in 2045 he had discovered a new medical treatment that gave you immortality and how he and the rest of the family had been treated along with the McFly Family. Lorraine was going to ask if she could look up her future self, when she remembered Marty telling her how dangerous 1985 Doc thought it was to know your own future.

Jules the Second then lifted Marty and carried him to the nearest Hospital. The Browns and McFlys from 1985 followed him down the street to what used to be Lou's Café in 1955. According to Jules' future son, it was turned into a high tech hospital in 2055. They rushed him in to the ER. Immediately upon entering they ran into Griff!

"Great Scott! He's out of prison!" Emmett from 1985 exclaimed.

Jules the Second told them that Griff was never in prison because Biff altered history back in 1985.

"1985? Great Scott! Biff must have stolen the spare parts from the Deloreon after we left!" Jennifer screamed in panic.

Clara took her outside for a moment and calmed her down in a couple of seconds. They reentered the ER to find that Marty was conscious again and talking to the future son of Jules.

"Great Scott! That was a quick operation!" Clara exclaimed.

They explained to her about how much technology had changed since 1885. Clara was impressed. They then headed out of the hospital to confront the Tannens, who now lived in the luxurious neighborhood of Hilldale. When they got to the Tannen residence, they found out that Griff had kicked out Marty and Jennifer back in 2000 and had moved in with his family.

"Great Scott! Where do Jennifer and I live then?" The future Emmett told them that the McFlys live in Doc's old garage next to Burger King, with their seven kids.

"7 kids?" Jennifer asked shocked.

The future Doc sadly nodded his head.

"Eight people living in one small garage?" Marty asked flabbergasted.

"What happened to my music career?" He asked the future Doc.

"When Biff built a time machine in 1990 with the remaining parts from the Deloreon he altered history in 1985, making sure you got in that automobile accident the day you came from 1885." Doc explained.

"This is heavy!" Jennifer finally said.

Doc from 3055 explained that he traced all the trouble to October 27, 1985, 1:15 P.M. at Eastwood Bridge. He told them he could quickly repair the flux capacitor in a manner of seconds and build it into a steel protective casing. Once he had done that, they were off to the present.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eastwood Bridge

Hill Valley, California

October 27, 1985

10:15 A.M.

Biff Tannen was stopped at Eastwood Bridge when he heard three sonic booms and saw three flashes of light. When he looked to see what it was he saw a steam train hovering in the air with all kinds of gadgets. But, what interested him most of all was the three initial engraved on the train. The initials were: E.L.B.!

"What the hell is going on here!" he asked for the second time that weekend. "First I see a flying Deloreon at the McFly residence, and now I see a flying steam train!" he exclaimed.

All of a sudden the train landed on the tracks and shut down. The door opened and out stepped Doc, Clara, Marty, Jennifer, Lorraine, and George. They started walking towards Biff's idling car. When they got within three feet of the car, Biff shut the car down and stepped out.

"Look who it is! Butthead McFly and crazy Doc Brown!" he exclaimed.

Clara was horrified at how the Tannens treated the Browns and McFlys.

"Listen up buster! You will not treat my husband and dearest friends like this ever again! Are we crystal clear?" She yelled in utmost authority while shoving Buford's descendant to the ground.

Biff got up rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know who you are crazy woman, but, I do know one thing! I know Officer Strickland would happily escort you to a prison cell!" He screamed back.

All of a sudden he raised his hand as to hit her, but got no further because Emmett beamed him with the sleep inducer.

"He should be out for a week. We best get him back in his car and leave." He announced.

Once that was done, they all boarded the time machine. Emmett entered the destination: Clock Tower, Hill Valley, California, November 12, 3055, 10:04 P.M.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clock Tower

Hill Valley, California

November 12, 3055

10:04 P.M.

As soon as they arrived above the futuristic clock tower, they knew something was amiss. Doc and Marty recognized Biff's Pleasure Paradise from the alternate 1985.

"Great Scott! Tannen's done it again!" Doc Brown cried startled. Everybody looked at him with puzzled looks.

"But, Doc I thought you had already come to 3055 and knew about this." Marty said.

"Yes, I did come to 3055 in my first trip through time. But, back then it wasn't like this! Biff must have gone back to 1955 and stopped you from burning the almanac and taken it back! But what has he done to our past selves I wonder." Doc explained.

"Great Scott, this is heavy! Do you mean Biff has created another alternate 1985 and caused a paradox?" Marty asked.

Doc sadly nodded his head.

"Doc, this means that Clara would never exist then! She probably fell into Clayton ravine in 1885!" Marty screamed in panic.

Clara was starting to pale at this fact.

"Emmett! You must prevent Biff from getting the sports almanac back! I don't want to die! I love you!" Clara screamed in anxiety.

"I love you too Clara! More than you can imagine! The Tannens will pay for this! I swear! Once I get my hands on Biff, he'll wish he'd never been born!" Doc screamed in rage.

"Doc!" The McFly family screamed in surprise.

"You don't understand! Look what he does to your family in 1980!" Doc said showing them a newspaper clipping from the 1980 Hill Valley Telegraph.

The headline read: McFly family murdered by police. Lorraine let out a high scream and fainted in George's lap. George and Marty looked pale and extremely scared.

"Doc, what are we going to do?' Marty asked.

"We are going to go back to 1955 and stop Biff!" Doc announced.

"Doc, where did you find all this out?" Marty asked.

"Well, as soon as we got here I got on my laptop and searched the Hill Valley Telegraph archives." Doc explained.

"Oh." Marty said.

Emmett tossed George some highly advanced smelling salts to wake Lorraine up with. George started to wave them under Lorraine's nose. A second later she was awake and still pale and looked very very scared. Clara rushed over and they hugged and cried for what seemed an eternity. Doc briefly explained the plan to Lorraine. Once Lorraine heard the plan she was calm.

Emmett entered the destination: November 12, 1955. While Doc Brown was preparing for liftoff, Marty explained to Jennifer, Lorraine, and George briefly about the events of that fateful day. Doc announced that they would be arriving at 9:50 at Lyon Estates and would be landing on the ground, so they wouldn't risk getting hit by lightning.

"Alright folks! Prepare for temporal displacement!" Doc cried.

He turned the time circuits and hover circuits on and prepared to travel to 1955. When they were nearing 87 M.P.H. there was a sudden jolt and the train shut down completely!

"Great Scott!" Emmett yelled while the train fell speeding down to the ground. Everybody else was screaming his or her heads off in panic! Clara had passed out on the floor and Lorraine was close to fainting as well.

"This isn't helping the situation much" Link commented.

When they were about three feet from the ground, the emergency hover circuits switched on and the train remained in place hovering in the air.

"Thank goodness I had those installed!" Emmett breathed in relief.

He then landed the train and shut everything off. Once that was done, he rushed over to Clara.

"Honey, wake up!" Doc cried as he shook her.

Clara woke up a minute later dazed.

"Are we in heaven?" she asked.

"No. Relax dear. Luckily for us, I had an emergency hover circuit installed in the train." Clara looked relieved at that.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked.

"I honestly don't know! I guess I'll have to take a look at the train." Doc answered.

When he examined the train, he found the problem. The problem was that a little bird had flown into the flux capacitor!

"Great Scott! Not again!" Emmett yelled in exasperation.

When the rest of the company heard the news, they were greatly dismayed.

"I thought there was a steel casing protecting the flux capacitor? What happened?" Marty asked Emmett.

"Well, the bird somehow jolted the casing and a couple critical pieces were destroyed in the engine!" Doc explained.

Marty paled.

"What are we going to do now?" Link complained.

"Hush up!" Gandalf whispered sternly.

Link blushed.

"I suppose we should go back to my future counterpart and see what he can do." Doc said at last.

They all got on their futuristic Hoverboards and sped off to Doc's place. When they reached the garage, they saw a horrific sight. It looked like a giant bomb had been dropped on the garage!

"Great Scott!" Emmett screamed in terror.

"I guess we better head to the library to figure out what happened to our past selves." Marty suggested.

"I agree." Doc replied.

"Emmett I –"Clara started to say. But before she could finish she gave a sharp cry of pain and doubled over in intense pain.

"Clara!" Emmett screamed in fear.

When he reached his wife she looked quite pale.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Emmett asked terrified.

"I don't know. One minute I was fine and the next minute I was overwhelmed with deep pain like I was being erased from existence or something." She answered.

"Wait a minute! Doc! That's what I felt like just before Mom and Dad kissed on the dance floor at the Enchantment under the Sea dance and I was starting to fade out!' Marty cried.

"Great Scott! Something must have happened to me in 1955 that prevented me from ever being sent back to 1885!" Emmett cried in alarm.

"So we need to get the flux capacitor fixed quickly so Clara won't be erased from existence and get back to 1955 and stop Biff from killing you or whatever it is he will do to you and Marty in order to prevent another paradox." Link summed up.

"Exactly!" Emmett replied.

"How're we supposed to fix the flux capacitor if you don't exist in this alternate future?" Lorraine asked.

Doc was stumped on that one.

"I honestly don't know Lorraine. Our best bet is to head for the library and figure out what Biff did to Marty and I in 1955 to cause this!" he replied.

When they got to the library, Doc, Clara, and Marty were all starting to feel the pains of being erased from existence.

"Great Scott! This is not good. We better all split up in the library so we can get this task done quickly. So, we don't get erased!" Doc ordered.

Link, Legolas, Leia, and Navi went to look through the newspaper archives. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Frodo went to the holonet to search the database for a Biff Tannen. Doc, Clara, and Marty went to the front desk to ask the librarian if there were any peculiar events going on for the past 200 years or so and how Doc's garage had been destroyed. Ben, Qui-Gon, Yoda, Han, and Lowie went to search for records of the McFlys and Emmett L. Brown.

"I sense a great disturbance in the force!" Yoda told Qui-Gon Jinn and Ben Kenobi.

They both agreed to the statement and began to quickly search for any mention of the McFlys or of Emmett Brown. In a few seconds, Yoda had found a newspaper with an article reading: Emmett Lathrop Brown Committed!

"Isn't that what Doc Brown said had happened to him in the alternate 1985?" Han asked.

"Yes! You're right! Great Scott, I bet Biff must have somehow stopped Marty from getting the almanac back!" Lowie growled.

Before Han could interpret what Lowie said, the librarian told them that pets weren't allowed in the library and for them to take the oversized monkey and overgrown frog out! Lowie immediately got angry about the remark about him being an oversized monkey. Yoda however was bristling with rage at being called an overgrown frog! Doc hurried over and explained that they were aliens.

"Aliens! Yeah right! If they're aliens, then I am Emmett Brown!" She replied sarcastically.

Doc was intrigued at that reference to his name.

"Why did you use Brown's name like that?" He asked the librarian.

"Because he was the biggest crack pot scientist in 1955!" she replied laughing her head off.

She walked away back to the front desk. Yoda showed Emmett the newspaper article they had found. When Doc saw the familiar article his eyes bugged out like a frogs'

"Great Scott! Biff's done it again! Have you found anything on the McFlys yet?" he asked. Yoda shook his head.

"Keep looking! You need to be looking for a George, Lorraine, Marty, Dave, or Linda." Emmett told them.

He then went back to asking the librarian about suspicious events. Gandalf was busy surfing the Holonet when he found reference to a McFly. He pulled up the article. The headline read: Martin Seamus McFly, 17, missing!

"Hmm. Martin. I bet that's Marty!" he said to himself.

He read the rest of the article to find out that on October 26th Lorraine and George McFly found their son missing from his bed. Martin had remained missing for a week when they decided to tell the police. The police spent several years looking for him, but after 6 years gave up on ever finding him. Estel had been browsing the Holonet as well, when he found an interesting article. The headline read: Local Scientist Shot by Libyan Terrorists!

"Hey Mithrandir, didn't Emmett say he was warned in 1955 by Marty that he was going to be shot on October 25th? And, didn't he also say he wore a bulletproof vest that saved his life?" He asked Gandalf.

"Yes, Emmett did say that." Gandalf replied.

" Then why does it say in this article that after Brown was shot he died?" Elessar asked.

"We better show that to him and see what he makes of it." Mithrandir replied.

"Makes of what? What did you find?" Doc said.

He had just walked down the aisle to the computers. Aragorn showed him the article regarding his death. Emmett staggered back clutching his heart.

"Great Scott! So Biff had me committed in 1955 and I was later released in 1965 and was able to successfully build the time machine and send Marty back to 1955 but was shot dead? What happened to Marty in 1955 to prevent him from warning my past self?" He cried.

"I think I might have the answer to that Brown!" mocked a man of about 35. "Griff!" Doc yelled in astonishment.

"That's right Brown! My granddad told me all about what he did to you and McFly in 1955! But, how did you come back if you were shot?" he asked.

"Easy! I had created a potion that resurrected me if I ever was shot!" Another Doc said appearing right next to Griff.

Griff was bewildered at the sight of two Docs.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked in shock.

"Alright Tannen, Hands behind your back! If you know what is good for you, you would not try any sudden movements! You are coming with us back to 2016! Peacefully, mind you! You will stop yourself from ever stealing the Aerovette time machine as soon as you arrive there or we will have to start aggressive negotiations!" The other Emmett ordered.

The company was astonished to see Griff comply and have himself to be handcuffed by his enemy! Griff, other Doc, and other Marty walked out the door. Five seconds later the company heard three sonic booms.

"Great Scott!" The ripple effect!" Emmett Brown screamed in surprise.

The company all began to look at the newspaper articles they had found and were astonished to see the headlines: Emmett Lathrop Brown Committed, and Emmett Brown shot by terrorists! And local teen missing, change to: Emmett Lathrop Brown Commended, Emmett Brown captures Terrorists after an attempt of his life, and Marty Seamus McFly Aids in Libyan Terrorist arrest.

"Emmett! I feel fine!" Clara yelled excitedly.

"Yes Clara! Those counterparts of Marty and I have stopped Griff from stealing a future time machine! We have been saved!" Doc exclaimed in clarification.

"What about our flux capacitor problem?" Lorraine asked.

"Well, I actually found a solution from what the librarian told me. She told me that the parts for a flux capacitor are quite common these days. Well, of course no one knows how to build a flux capacitor and they mainly use the parts for television sets!" Emmett explained.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say they used the parts of the flux capacitor in television? Sweet! We're saved!" Marty screamed a tad too loudly.

The librarian glided over with an angry glare in her eyes.

"Hey! What is all the commotion? This is a library you know! Not a zoo!" she whispered angrily.

Marty apologized sheepishly.

" Ha! Marty may be swift on skateboards and Hoverboards, but not with confrontations! " Legolas teased.

"Silence you fool!" Gandalf yelled.

" Maybe Legolas should buy a new high tech mirror at the 7-11!" Aragorn, Frodo, and Link teased.

Legolas was seething now!

" How did you find out about that!" he whispered blushing.

" One word! Internet!" Link teased enjoying himself.

" What? How could anyone in the future possibly know about this?" Legolas screamed in astonishment.

" So it is true! You are an egocentric! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Aragorn laughed on and on until he was bent over in laughter.

Link was on the floor with uncontrollable laughter. Frodo was trying to hold in a laugh but it came out in snorts. Gandalf was holding his chest while laughing merrily. Legolas was just standing there eying them all with rage.

His look paled in comparison to the librarian's look.

" That's it all of you! Out! That is except for this egocentric! I would like to have a word with him!" she ordered, the company all headed for the exit while laughing uncontrollably.

Even Emmett and Clara were stifling a few laughs!

" What a laugh! " Jennifer managed in between giggles to Marty.

" Yeah, Ha! I would never have imagined that old boring character from a book I had to read in 6th grade would turn out to be egocentric!" Marty managed to say.

"What? We're all from a book?" Gandalf and Aragorn said in unison.

" Actually a novel written by Professor Tolkien in 1955!" Marty answered.

" 1955? Great Scott! What else happened that year?" Doc cried in amazement. Clara looked up with interest.

" Emmett, do you suppose you could get me a copy of that book once we get back to 1985? It sounds interesting." Clara asked.

"Sure honey! I would like to investigate this matter myself. I bet the boys would love it!" He said.

" Well, they sure do love to read books on war and battles." Clara conceded. Legolas came out minutes later, looking full of himself.

" What happened egocentric?" Frodo teased.

Legolas just pulled out what looked like a remote.

" What in the name of Isaac H. Newton is that?" Emmett asked.

Legolas flipped a switch and a holographic image of him hovered over it.

"Ha! Legolas has got himself a futuristic mirror!" Link laughed with glee. "Legolas! You must leave that here and never bring it back! It could cause a paradox!" Doc ordered.

Legolas looked pained for a second and then let the mirror drop to the ground. Emmett then led them to a hardware store and picked up the necessary parts to build a flux capacitor and a few high tech gadgets and tools. He then set to work on the flux capacitor and within seconds was done.

" There it's finished!" He exclaimed with glee.

When they reached the Clock Tower, Doc staggered back and screamed:

" Great Scott! Biff's Pleasure Paradise is no more and the Clock tower is as it once was!"

"Even that crack from 1955!" Marty mentioned.

Emmett was glad all was back to normal.

"Now to stop Biff from ruining all your futures!" Doc said.

He installed the new flux capacitor and entered the location: Coruscant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Coruscant

Jedi Temple

November 12, 3055

10:04 P.M.

Lightning flashed above the Jedi Temple in Coruscant and quickly disappeared after three sonic booms.

" Great Scott! The Jedi are back!" Mace Windu shouted with relief.

"Now we can finally get rid of this Tannen!" The train landed at the entrance of the temple and the company got out.

"Qui-Gon, Master Yoda, and Obi-Wan! What a relief that you are back! It's horrible! A Biff Tannen has taken over the Senate and has named himself Supreme Ruler! He must be stopped now!" he said.

"It's just as I thought! Time Machines are a common thing in the year 2010, and Biff has got one and is messing up the future!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Alright grab your Hoverboards and sleep inducers and follow me!" he ordered. He handed a hoverboard and sleep inducer to Mace Windu as well. When they got to the front of the senate building, they all got on their Hoverboards.

"Alright Marty and I will distract him by rushing him, Clara and Jennifer will sneak up behind him and kick his legs out from underneath him and he will land on the floor. Legolas will then quickly knock him out with the sleep inducer. Master Yoda will then tie him up in chains!" Emmett explained.

He opened the door and they all hovered into Tannen's office.

"Hey Biff! Remember us?" Doc and Marty teased.

"Why you scum! How did you get back?" He yelled in rage.

Clara and Jennifer quietly hovered behind him.

"Alright on 3!" Jennifer whispered.

"1. 2…3!"

Wham! Tannen had just got the wind knocked from underneath him and was lying on the ground. Legolas quickly hovered over above him and beamed the sleep inducer in his eyes.

"Nighty night!" Tannen was soon snoring away.

Yoda rushed over and tightly bound Tannen in futuristic chains!

"Mission accomplished!" Emmett cried in relief.

"The ripple effect!" Clara screamed while waving an article in front of his face. "Great Scott!" Doc said.

The headline that once read: Tannen disbands Jedi Order in 3060, Becomes ruler in Middle Earth, Enslaves Hobbits, and Becomes Lord of Hyrule! Now read: Tannen arrested in 3055!

"We're saved!" Mace Windu yelled in excitement.

"Once again Doc saves the day!" Marty said.

"When did he take over anyways?" Link asked.

" Just five minutes ago." Windu said.

" Good!" Emmett sighed in relief.

"Now, back to 1255 to return you to your celebration!" he said.

They all got on the train and Emmett entered: Coruscant, November 5, 1255, 10:45 A.M. Precisely half an hour after they had left. They got there safely and said goodbye to the McFlys and Browns.

Mace Windu appeared with Jules and Verne.

"Thank you for watching our kids!" Emmett said.

"Oh, it was nothing! Quite a pleasure!" Windu replied.

When they got in the train, all Jules and Verne could talk about was becoming Jedi Masters. Emmett and Clara chuckled. Doc then shut the door and activated the hover circuits. He entered the destination: Eastwood Bridge, Hill Valley, California, and October 26, 10:30 A.M.

End of Part III


End file.
